I Love You Two!
by Kamyuu
Summary: Kuroko se remexia na cama não deixando certo ruivo dormir em paz, depois daquelas longas horas de treinamento pesado que tivera á tarde dado exclusivamente por Riko. O que Kuroko tinha para estar tão inquieto! Kagami x Kuroko.Mpreg


Um garoto de apenas dezesseis anos,se mexia nervosamente pela cama,virando e revirando sobre a inquieto,e isso começa a irritar o ruivo que dormia, - ou pelo menos tentava - ao seu lado.

Kuroko passou as mãos pelos cabelos eriçados e muito bagunçados,como era de costume.O suor escorrendo pela testa,pois o calor era ,embora estivesse tão quente daquele jeito,não era por isso esse seu estado de inquietação.

Sentiu a cama se movimentar e sabia que era Kagami que havia se sentado,e o os olhos fitando a expressão carrancuda e sonolenta do que ele estava bem estressado,concluiu o menor acomodando-se melhor na cama,com um travesseiro como apoio para as costas.

Não era culpa de Kuroko por estar daquele jeito,mas mesmo assim,Kagami ainda sentia uma pontada de estresse por ser acordado á aquelas altas horas da madrugada,mesmo depois de dormir tão pouco naquela noite que sem dúvidas fora bem agitada.

Ele encarou mais profundamente o menor,seu rosto se tornando mais sereno e trânquilo,mirando o outro passar sua mão sobre a barriga já mais proeminente,em seus 3 - indo para os 4 - meses de gestação.Não dava para ficar bravo com Kuroko enquanto ele fazia aquela expressã sorria lindamente,seu olhar baixo sobre a a camiseta branca bem larga que pertencia ao ruivo,expondo a pele clarinha e rechonchuda do abdômen.E voltou a acariciar novamente,agora já sem aquele pano incômodo,sentindo-a mais suave que o normal.

Seus olhos se levantaram por alguns segundos,encarando fixamente os rubis á sua frente,ainda com aquele sorriso raro e genuinamente lindo para o maior,que deleitava-se com a visão.

O outro perguntou,com a voz baixa e ainda rouca,devido ao sono que não havia ido completamente embora.

— O que foi?Você está bem? - Kagami chegou mais perto do menor,indo para trás de Kuroko,envolvendo - o com os braços para que ele se recostasse com as costas no peito do ruivo.

— Sim. - Respondeu baixinho,fechando os olhos lentamente e pegando nas grandes mãos de Kagami que segurava sua cintura,levando-a até o meio de seu abdômen,pertinho do uma movimentação estranha e um sobressalto do maior atrás.A ondulação em sua barriga pareceu cessar por algum ainda mais amplo.

— Kuroko,isso é... - O ruivo parecia realmente sentiu aquilo?Sentiu seu filho - ou filha - se remexendo no interior de Kuroko?Mas não era muito cedo?O médico havia dito que o bebê se mexeria depois da 17° semana e Tetsuya ainda estava na 12° ou 13° pelas contas.

— Sim,o bebê se mexe! - Seus olhos brilharam diante do ocorrido,e mesmo naquela penumbra do quarto,Taiga ainda podia ver com exatidão os olhos azuis faiscando alegria.A mais bela e parecia aquela pessoa de antes com expressão vazia e impassível.

E Kagami simplesmente gargalhou,puxando o rosto de delicados e finos traços,com uma mão,unindo - os num beijo carinhoso,explorando-se sem claro também á seu pequeno que estava feliz.

Sentir aquele ser pequenino,saber que ele estava ali,vivo e perto dele e de Kuroko o fez ficar num mar de emoções sem fim.

Separaram-se por falta do ar,e Taiga apertou um pouco mais o abraço em que mantinha Tetsuya um beijo na curva do pescoço branco,arrepiando os pelos que ali tinham e sussurrou rouco e doce:

— _''I love you!I love you two!"_ - As palavras faladas em inglês fizeram Tetsuya quando ouvia aquele sotaque da língua inglesa que Kagami possuía,mesmo não tendo falado isso á por vergonha?Ah,isso não importava,pois o ruivo sabia exatamente que ele gostava.

—Vem,vamos dormir!Está tarde e amanhã você tem médico,ou melhor,hoje você tem médico! —Taiga acariciou os cabelos azulados e olhando o relógio na escrivaninha ao lado da cama de casal,onde marca 03:22 da manhã.

E assim,se deitaram,cobrindo-os com o cobertor naquela noite Kagami não conseguiu pegar no sono e como consequência estava cansado e seus músculos doíam por não terem se recuperado á tempo,ganhando assim um belo sermão de Riko.

Oh,isso parecia o início de um período traumático para Kagami Taiga!


End file.
